


Gamble

by dead_space



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I didn't plan this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing, bad death jokes, horrible attempts at foreign languages, it wasn't meant to be jaytim, no proofreading we die like robins, they did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_space/pseuds/dead_space
Summary: Tim and Jason have been trying to take down this gambling ring for months. When they find a new stronghold in Busan, they fly there immediately.Unfortunately they get caught in the crossfire of T'challa and Wakanda's hunt for Klaue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am apologizing in advance for any butchering of Spanish in this fic. I will not be attempting to translate Afrikaans or Korean because I have never had any practice with either of those languages. I do however have minimal Spanish under my belt so let's hope I don't fuck up spectacularly :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a shit and takes great pleasure in harassing Jason from the safety of another country

It was around four a.m. when Jason rolled into the Cave. Bruce was skulking by the monitors and Dick and Demon Brat were running through what appeared to be cool down stretches. Jason got it. He was running high on adrenaline too, having immediately rode to the Cave after beating on his last pimp for the night.

 

With a hiss, he removed his helmet and set it down on the seat of his bike before heading over to the computers.

 

“Hey B, where’s Replacement?” He noticed upon his entry that the smallest bird was nowhere to be seen. Smallest now, because Damian had hit his growth spurt and had shot up right past Tim. Jason knew from late night after-patrol coffees that Tim was greatly irked by this. His only consolation was that Damian’s new height made him off balance and Tim had had to catch him from pitching off a roof quite a few times.

 

Despite standing right next to his hunched hulking form, it seemed like Bruce hadn’t heard Jason. Either that, or he was ignoring him because he had called Tim replacement. Honestly, he should know by now it was a term of endearment.

 

Jason opened his mouth again but was beat to it by Dick, who had silently appeared at his side; apparently done with his cool down.

 

“Tim took off for the airport about four hours ago. He’s heading to Busan.” Dick reached over Bruce to where a plane ticket and sticky note were sitting. The man didn’t even stir, just flicked his eyes above Dick’s intruding arm to continue watching some surveillance feed. Dick handed the papers to Jason with an amused grin. “He said to meet him there, at the Foret Premier. Also he booked you a flight for an hour from now so I’d say you should get moving.” After dropping that bomb, Dick bumped Jason’s shoulder and sauntered over to the showers. _Sauntered_. Smug _bastard_.

 

The tap knocked Jason from his stupor and he growled at the ticket in his hands. Fucking Replacement. How the hell did he know Jason would show up in time for the flight? And dammit they were supposed to be working this case together and Tim just took off to do his own thing. Irritated, he began shedding his armor, laying it on the work bench to be washed for his next visit to the cave. He had a spare at his apartment of the week anyway.

 

For about two months, the Reds had been systematically hunting down and dismantling the strongholds of an international gambling ring that had its fingers in all the sticky pies of the underworld. Trafficking, drug peddling, you name it. They had gotten a tip from Cass a week back that a new hideout had popped up in Busan and they’d agreed to meet up on the next Saturday to head there together. It was a plan that Drake had blown out of the water when he decided to take off two nights earlier than originally planned.

 

“Goddamn it.”

 

“Language, Jason.” Bruce finally grunted, turning his disapproving half-glare on his second oldest. Jason held up his hands in mock surrender but rolled his eyes just to spite his father figure. The screens were dark which meant Bruce was likely about to turn in for the night. Taking that as a sign to leave, Jason turned his back on his mentor and stepped towards his bike when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to side-eye Bruce but remained facing away from him.

 

“What’s up old man?” Bruce huffed out a laugh and slapped Jason on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward. Bruce walked away, slowly shambling towards the stairs, stripping out of suit as he went.

 

“Be careful Jay, and have fun.” That was about a good a goodbye as Jason was going to get so he tossed a wave behind him and mounted his bike before revving the engine. As he took off for his apartment he laughed to himself as the image of Bruce leaving a trail of uniform came to mind.

 

Alfred was gonna have a fit.

 

Jason would text Dick once he got home, to let him know just so Alfred didn’t have to add a stop to the Cave to his morning routine.

 

Jason had just pulled into the garage of his apartment building in the Bowery when he got a text from Tim.

 

Replacement 4:30 am  
You better be in that airport, I’m not paying for another ticket

 

Jason huffed and put his phone in his pocket. Let the kid worry, Jason had plenty of time. He trudged his way up to the top floor, a bone deep weariness setting in as the adrenaline finally wore off. It took him almost ten minutes just to open his door and by that time he was kind of worried himself. He breezed through his apartment, haphazardly throwing together a go-bag and set about trying to put together another bag with his gear in it.

 

Try being the keyword here.

 

All of his gear was gone, and in the places where each item usually sat was a sticky note with a smiley face on it.

 

It took all of Jason’s remaining energy to not put his foot through the wall. Instead he yanked his phone out of pocket, grabbed his bag and stomped back downstairs. As he moved, he dialed Tim.

 

He answered on the third ring.  
“Why hello Jason.” He could practically feel the sly grin on the jerk’s face and his grip around his phone tightened to point of near breakage.

 

“As much as I appreciate it, a little forewarning would be nice if you’re gonna break in and steal my uniform.” He growled, switching the call to the bluetooth in his helmet as he peeled out of the garage and onto the freeway towards the airport. “How did you even get that through security? My guns are gone so I know you took those too.”

 

His inquiry was met with a laugh. “I didn’t go through security Jason. I only went to the airport to get your ticket and then when I dropped it off I took one of Bruce's cloaked planes.”

 

Jason was hard pressed not to crash into the Mini-van in front of him.

 

“Are you kidding me? You get to fly comfortable by yourself and you’re making me take a sixteen hour economy class flight! What the hell, Replacement!” Jason turned viciously into the airport’s long-term parking and practically threw his keys and payment at the valet.

 

“My birthday Jay. My birthday.” And with that Tim hung up and Jason swore. It was fair retribution, he mused. For Tim’s birthday, Jason and Steph had teamed up and bought the most ridiculous lingerie set they could find. They gave it to him under the guise of a joint present and when he opened it, _everyone_ was there. The Teen Titans, League members and Alfred. So yes, Jason supposed this was fair.

 

Still, it was a long flight. Jason sighed as he came to terms with the fact that he had better settle in for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone is out of character, like immensely sorry. Y'all can come at my throat for it, but constructive criticism is also a big ol' welcome face :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim meet up at the airport and head back to Tim's apartment in the Haeundae District to prepare.

The flight was the worst sixteen hours of Jason’s life. He honest to God believed Tim had somehow found a way to put all of the most annoying people in Gotham on that one plane.

 

Jason was stuck smack in the middle of a row furthest from the door. To his left and sitting in the window seat was a twig bug-esk teenage girl who smacked her gum every five to six seconds and had death metal turned all the way to deafening, blasting from her headphones. She kept opening the window shade, peeking out and then slamming it closed as well, and the plane hadn’t even taken off. On Jason’s right was a middle aged man in a tweed suit and magnified glasses that made his eyes bug out. He stared at Jason for the entire flight, blinking dazedly. He offered him some black licorice and continued to do so even after Jason’s original refusal like he’d forgotten the man had even said no.

 

And that wasn’t all.

 

Several rows ahead of him, he could hear an elderly couple swearing loudly at each other in Russian. The flight attendants were too intimidated to even go near the pair, let alone ask them to stop yelling. A mother of infant twins was seated in the row next to his and the babies screamed for the first three hours of the flight.

 

Fourteen hours of this and Jason wanted to die.

 

Again.

 

After a quick layover in Seoul, and then a short flight from there to Busan, Jason was ready to call it a night. It was eight p.m by the time he arrived and all he wanted to do was bury his face in a luxurious hotel pillow and sleep off the jet lag. However, when he came through the gate in arrivals, his replacement’s grin was waiting and he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.

 

“I hate you so much.” He grumbled, shambling over to the smaller man. Tim merely quirked an eyebrow and put his hand out for Jason’s bag. “Okay, okay it was deserved, but I still hate you.” Jason grouched as he handed it over and the pair began to shove through the crowds towards the doors out to the street.

 

“Mmhm and you’re going to hate me even more when I say we have to move in tonight. I know I said to meet me at that hotel but I caught wind that the CIA is going to place an operative in the ring to bust a seller. If we want to shut this thing down before they drop a swat team on the building, tonight’s the night. Sorry.” He didn’t sound remotely ‘sorry’, but when Jason shot Tim an exasperated look, he had the decency to look apologetic. He walked stiffly next Jason, favoring his right side.

 

Although they had been working the case together, they hadn’t actually met up when it came time to bust the strongholds. They traded information over the phone and through computers, but they were never both available to crack down at the same time.

 

For the branch in Hong Kong, Tim had already been there helping Cass with a case, so he had physically brought it down himself. In Russia, Jason had been cutting old ties with a mentor from his pre-reformation days so he had taken care of it alone.

 

They hadn’t actually spoken face to face in a few months.

 

And boy did Tim look rough. Jason may have not gotten a whole lot of sleep on the way, but it looked like Drake hadn’t slept in days. Idly, Jason poked at the bags under Tim’s eye and was feebly swatted away.

 

“Those look bad babybird, you doin’ okay?” The pair came to a stop next to a sleek black sedan, and Tim pulled a set of keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

 

“They’re designer, Jason, and yes I’m fine.” Tim huffed while tossing Jason’s bag into the back. Jason just shrugged and slid into the passenger seat. He wasn’t Dick, if Tim didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t push it.

 

However when Tim settled into the driver’s seat with a wince, Jason pinned him with a glare.

 

Tim looked like he was about to deny it, but with a sigh started the car and told Jason;  
“Croc got a lucky swing in. I was too busy trying to keep Damian from falling on his face to see it coming. My ribs were bruised, but they’ve been healing well enough.” That seemed to be end of it when Tim fell silent and focused on maneuvering out of the airport traffic. Jason just hummed, and leaned his seat back.

 

“I take it you’re not fighting then.” He was answered with a nod. Without looking, Tim handed him a folder from the backseat.

 

“That’s the schematics for the building, the security breakdown and the file on the agent on the ground. You’ll be watching from the roof and I’m disguising myself as a patron. Cass has an in with the doorman-or doorlady- Sophia.”

 

“Alvin Draper?” Jason asked wryly. The name had always made him laugh, as it put an image of a shady old man into his head.

 

Tim caught his smile and laughed. “No I’m going as me. The Waynes have a reputation for debauchery and inappropriate antics, it’s about time I put that to good use.”

 

Jason grinned as they pulled up to an apartment building and Tim parked the car.

 

“The plane is cloaked and on the roof. Let’s head up and change, then you can drop me a couple blocks over.” Jason agreed and followed Tim through the doors and up the flights of stairs but looked around skeptically.

 

“I thought we were staying at a hotel.” He said, watching Tim as the younger man opened the door to the penthouse apartment. He placed Jason’s bag on the couch and headed to what was presumably the bedroom before shouting back to Jason.

 

“Oh no, _you_ were gonna stay in a hotel but I figured the flight was enough payback. Your suit is in the third panel of the wall immediately to your right. Just press on it. I already put you into the system so it should open.” Jason heard the bedroom door close and a shower start up as he eyed the wall. He didn’t even want to know how babybird managed to put him into a biometric security system without him knowing.

 

“Qué un astuto mierda…huévonito…” Mumbling crankily, Jason pressed on the wall and perked up when his gear came into view. He whistled contentedly when he noticed the red hooded vest. It was his favorite rendition of his uniform and he was glad Tim had decided to grab this one.

 

Just as he finished fastening his gauntlets, Tim strutted into the living room.

 

Maybe strutted wasn’t the right word, because it made him think of flamboyant things like peacocks, and while Tim wasn’t looking particularly flashy, he was certainly something.

 

Slunk into the room was probably more appropriate. The Replacement was wearing tight black pants that came up to his bellybutton and made him look much curvier than he truly was. Tucked into the pants was a translucent white button up that didn’t do jack shit to cover Tim up.

 

Jason blinked just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

 

The icing on the cake was the knee high black boots, with a fucking stiletto heel.

 

“Are you trying to sleep with the agent babybird, because you’re practically oozing ‘fuck me’ .” Jason grinned roguishly and crossed his arms over his chest, purposely raking his eyes over his partner to make him feel uncomfortable.

 

Tim just groaned in irritation and moved towards the door where a long overcoat was hanging.

 

“First off Jay; gross. Agent Ross is at least forty. And secondly, I’m dressed this way to draw attention so of course I’m ‘oozing fuck me’.” He tossed a glare at Jason while he held the door open.

 

“Can we go please? We’re wasting time.” As Jason walked passed him, he smacked Tim’s ass and reveled in the angry yelp he got.

 

“Sure thing Timmers. We’re on a _tight_ schedule right?”

 

“Jason!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got away from me at the end there. I didn't plan to make this Jaytim but it might end up being that because apparently my brain can't get it together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is attractive and it makes Jason nervous
> 
> Also Klaue is here with his mixtape and Tim tries to seduce Ross

If Tim didn’t think he’d break his hand, he would have punched Jason square in the face of his ridiculous helmet. The whole flight to the Busanjin district, where the gambling ring was, the plane was filled with Jason’s snickering that Tim could clearly hear over Dick’s shitty pop playlist.

 

“Stop laughing at me Jason, it’s not like you haven’t had to go undercover before!” Tim smacked Jason’s arm as the older man just outright lost it when Tim crossed his legs in a huff. Jason was laughing too hard to respond, and if Tim didn’t have utter faith in his ability to multitask, he’d be worried they were going to crash.

 

As it were, the rooftop they were looking for came into view a moment later and Tim sighed in relief. While he knew Jason was joking, it made him mildly upset that his former ( _not so former, stop lying Timothy_ ) crush thought he looked ridiculous. Jason landed the plane soundlessly and Tim schooled his expression into a blank mask. Jason hopped onto the roof first and offered up a hand.

 

“My lady.” Tim knew behind the helmet Jason was smirking and before he could help himself he smacked Jason’s hand away. He jumped down and landed soundly despite the towering heels that brought him nearly level with Jason.

 

“Just make yourself comfortable and wait for the opportune moment to drop in. If you can’t find one, I’ll make one. Clear?” Tim didn’t wait for a confirmation as he hastily scaled down the building into the alley below. He kept his head bowed, praying Jason couldn’t see his blush from there. He hadn’t meant to snap and he almost felt bad about it until Jason went and opened his fat mouth again.

 

“Crystal clear _darling_.” Tim’s lips pursed as he turned the corner and any guilt he felt evaporated. When Sophia laid eyes on him she smiled widely and reached for his cheeks, pinching them to redness.

 

“Cassandra showed me a picture but it did you no justice, you pretty boy you.” Tim’s Korean was perfect but Sophia spoke so confidently and casually that he felt awkward addressing her formally. However his character for the night was meant to be a rowdy foreigner, not someone who knew how to comfortably converse with the locals.

 

Cass had failed to mention how friendly Sophia was. She kept poking at Tim, pinching his cheeks and smoothing over wrinkles in his shirt that weren’t there. She was feeling him up and he could hear Jason cackling through the comms.

 

“Ah, thank you Sophia. May I go in?” Tim spoke tightly, purposely tripping over his pronunciations and trying to reel in the cold anger that was beginning to replace the mild annoyance from the plane. Jason didn’t need to be such an _asshole_. He subtly pulled away, flashing a charming smile and edging ever so slightly towards the door.

 

Sophia clucked at him and waved him on with a fond grin before turning back to a customer who had come up to buy her wares.

 

After passing through the security gate, Tim took his time lounging on the balcony. He scanned the crowd for Ross, trying to spot him to keep an eye on him. He found him at the craps table, eyeing the door Tim had come through. He caught the agent’s eye and winked, deciding that then would be a great time to figure exactly what Ross was there for.

 

If he was meeting with the owner of the ring, Tim could cut the mission length in half and cut off any further pop up locations.

 

He relayed his new plan to Jason, before turning off his side of the comms. He would be able to hear Jason but wouldn’t be tempted to respond to him and give himself away. Although with all the ridiculous comments the older man kept making, Tim was sorely tempted to shut off the damned thing all together.

 

Maintaining eye contact with the twitchy agent, Tim descended the stairs, swaying his hips to the abstract beat that pulsed through the casino. He counted at least five looming guards that were obviously in the employ of the casino, but also more than ten other men who were clearly armed.

 

Instantly he was on alert, eyes sharp behind the flirty mask that he’d put on.  
He sauntered over, watching unobtrusively as Ross finished a whispered conversation with a dark skinned man dressed in the most splendid suit he’d ever seen.

 

Vaguely, Tim considered calling the man over to ask where he got that suit because it was something Tim would have loved wearing to one of Bruce’s galas, but he shook the thought away.

 

He settled on Ross’ other side, leaning with his elbows onto the table and curving his back in a way he knew Vicky Vale would dub ‘scandalous’.

 

The agent looked surprised by the new presence by his side, but before he could say anything, Tim grinned prettily and turned his attention away from Ross. He could practically feel the man floundering next to him and he desperately fought off a laugh.

 

For a CIA agent, the man was rather awkward.

 

Ross opened his mouth to engage with the vigilante and Tim was fully prepared to entertain him when they were interrupted by the arrival of who Tim assumed to be the agent’s target.

 

Tim let his eyes fall away, feigning an interest in the game in front of him. He muted his comm fully, cutting Jason off mid-tangent about Juliet, and listened carefully to the conversation next to him.

 

Judging from the fact that the seller, Klaue, offered to give Ross his mixtape, Tim could safely say the man wasn’t who he was looking for.

 

Frustrated, he pushed away from the table with a little to much force unwittingly drawing unwanted attention to himself. He turned his back on the agent and his mark, scanning the shadows for opportune exit to regroup with Jason.

 

In his single, minuscule, moment of inattention, the situation went to hell in a hand basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters. just keep. coming. help. pls. there were only supposed to be three. now theres gonna be six. 
> 
> someone stop me oh dear lord


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim really needs to make better decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a p.o.v switch in the semi-middle of this chapter, just so no one gets confused

Unfair.

 

It was _unfair_. Dick was supposed to be the disastrously alluring one in their fucked up little clan, but when Tim had settled languidly into the plane’s seat, all Jason could think was ‘sex on legs’ and every other coherent thought shorted out.

 

It’s not the first time he’d thought it either. More than once on patrol he’d been caught off guard by how attractive Replacement was and he tripped every. damn. time.

 

Steph had seen him before and he’d caught the unadulterated laughter in her eyes before she leapt off the roof. It was only a matter of time before she started ribbing him about his little crush.

 

Jason was so glad Tim had completely shut off his comm because he was ready to scream.

 

“Jason.” Tim’s quiet voice startled him, and he stifled the frustrated growl trying to claw out of his throat.

 

“Hijo de pinche cabrón! Don’t _do_ that Red, it’s freaky.” He could hear Tim hum. The younger man was very amused.

 

“Jason, we have a situation. Haven’t you been paying attention? Ross’ seller came in and everything’s gone sideways.” Now that he was listening he could hear almost muted gunshots below him and not a moment later, screaming patrons streamed from the back entrance Jason hovered over.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes, oh, Jason. Some third party we didn’t account for is attacking the seller and his guys. From what I can gather, it’s a personal grudge. You should see these people Jason, they’re not just swinging randomly, they’re beyond trained. There’s a woman here who’s wielding a spear like nobody’s business. It’s _awesome_.”

 

Jason _really_ wanted to see these people now. He was halfway to heading inside the main entrance when Tim spoke again.

 

“I’m going to follow them.” Jason froze where he was.

 

“Um Red, if you don’t remember, you’re injured and unarmed and unmasked so I’m thinkin’ that’s a really shit idea.” Tim barked a laugh over the line and Jason frowned with realization.

 

“I’m only one of those things Hood. If you didn’t notice me carrying a domino and staff in here you’re losing your touch. Besides, while we weren’t able to take this location our way, the owner definitely won’t be coming back here. Might as well do some good and get these guys into custody while we’re here. ” His voice was echoing, like Jason was hearing it inside and outside his helmet and when he looked down again, Tim was fiddling with the trunk of the first black SUVs in a line of them parked out front. He was wearing a domino in addition to his casino outfit but that was about all the protection he had. When the trunk popped open he flashed Jason a victorious smirk before crawling inside.

 

“Red..”

 

“Stay up there Jay. I’m going to need you to follow in the plane in case this goes bad.” Jason would have been worried after a statement like that but he could hear how comfortable and certain Tim sounded so he remained on the roof top.

 

“Aye aye captain.” He mock saluted the first SUV just as its owners piled into and sped away. A few seconds later two women sprinted out and into their own vehicle to follow.

 

Jason took that as his cue to move his ass.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Tim was beginning to rethink his decision to cram himself in the back of the car. Every evasive turn jostled him violently and he knew his healing ribs weren’t healing anymore.

 

“Turn on some music, what do you think this is, a funeral?” Klaue’s accented drawl carried back to Tim and he fought hard not to sigh.

 

The guy was crazy enough to fit in at Arkham and Tim knew without a shred of doubt that Klaue’s disregard for the civilians’ safety was making Jason angry. He could only hope Jason wouldn’t lose it and start firing on the car.

 

He’d been beyond great as of late. He only used rubber slugs when working with the family, and he made tremendous effort to show up for meals when invited. Not to mention the commitment to the case he and Tim were working.

 

Tim didn’t need his partner slipping because of some asshole on a power trip.

 

He audibly growled as the car shook hard enough to knock his head against the window. When he looked for the source, Black Panther was clinging to the back of the car and staring at him.

 

The fucking _Black Panther_.

 

“Holy shit.” He breathed as he watched the man practically slither along the car towards the front.

 

He remembered watching the news feed; “WHO IS THIS MAN?”, accompanied by shitty dash cam video from Bucharest of a man in a black catsuit squaring up Captain America. The news had dubbed him Black Panther, but Tim was beginning to think they were actually given that name by someone else.

 

Bruce had scoffed and shut off the tv, mumbling curses about the Avengers. He really despised them. Especially Stark, but Tim knew that it had more to do with Tony’s billionaire eccentricities than his revealing of himself to the public.

 

He was snapped out of his reverie when what was most definitely the front tire bounced passed his window.

 

“Shit.” Tim braced himself as well as he could, extending his bow staff with enough force that it went _through_ the frame of the car and clung to it. He also tried to dig his heels into the sides, grateful that the stilettos were good for keeping him in place.

 

Then the rear of the car lifted off the ground and all bets were off.

 

“Double shit.”

 

The car flipped and then rolled and Tim watched as the driver’s head went through the windshield, onto the pavement. The man was more than likely dead, and the vigilante cursed himself for not acting sooner.

 

When the car finally settled, Tim was still conscious and in mostly one piece. Glass shifting alerted Tim to Klaue crawling out of the car.

 

“Klaue! Did you think we would forget?” Tim’s head whipped towards the voice, watching in awe as the panther advanced on the madman.

 

As a crowd started to form, it occurred to the vigilante that he had no way to leave the car without being seen. He retracted his bow and opened the comm line again.

 

Immediately he was assaulted by Jason’s shouts.

 

“Are you all right? I swear to God if you don’t answer me in the next ten seconds I’m going to come down there and shoot everyone.”

 

Tim could hear the very real threat in Jason’s voice and coughed to get his attention.

 

“I’m fine Jay, just stuck. Stay hovering for now, until the crowd clears. I’ll hide here and when everyone’s gone we can-”

 

The trunk opened and Tim was once again face to face with the Black Panther.

 

“Hi there.” He waved, remaining still and trying to look as none threatening as possible.

 

“You are coming with us. Move.” The man reached in to wrap a hand around Tim’s arm and forcibly drag him out.

 

Tim heard Jason hiss and he moved out of the man’s reach. This didn’t need to lead to more violence.

 

The vigilante tapped out the word ‘follow’ in morse code to Jason, under the pretense of clearing his ears from ringing.

 

“I can walk on my own, thank you.” He slipped passed the other man and stood, hiding his pain and wishing suddenly he’d chosen more reasonable shoes. He was lead to another car, driven by Ross.

 

Although he now wore a mask, he could see the recognition in Ross’ eyes so he tossed the man another flirty smile.

 

“Hello, Agent Ross. Lovely to see you again. Have any luck at the table?”

 

Jason’s snicker as he crawled into the backseat made the risky jab totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flirty Tim slays me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is an ass, but he's a caring ass.
> 
> Everyone is confused

The last place any self respecting vigilante wanted to end up, was CIA headquarters. Especially if it wasn’t on their own terms.

 

Tim was kicking himself as hard he mentally could.

 

After an extremely tense and awkward car ride, with three adults in the backseat and an unconscious man crammed between them, the group had pulled up to a bland and unobtrusive building. Tim assumed it was a front for the CIA and was proven right when he was ushered into a back room filled with surveillance feeds and men and women in crisp suits.

 

He tried not laugh at how cliche it was. He had no room to judge.

 

Ross offered him a chair, which Tim refused. Sitting put him at a disadvantage and he could already see the suspicion in everyone’s eyes.

 

To be fair he was masked, slightly bloody and had extended his bow as a warning not to get too close.

 

He knew he looked threatening despite being only slightly taller than Ross.

 

He tried to find an opportunity to contact Jason, but there were constantly eyes on him and he didn’t want to give away the fact that he wasn’t alone.

 

So instead he settled against the wall across from the interrogation room and returned any gazes that landed on him with a feral grin.

 

He took a quick inventory of himself. His clothes were still (mostly) intact, his mask was stuck solidly on his face and his bow was still completely functional. The comm buzzed in his ear which meant it hadn’t suffered any damage either. Materially, Tim was doing just dandy.

 

However physically was a different story. He could feel the tell-tale burn of bruised ribs, knowing he had set himself back by weeks but happy that they hadn’t actually broken. He had split his lip and was bleeding from multiple lacerations from the shattered window glass. He was also potentially supporting a concussion but there was no way for him to know for sure until he got back on the plane.

 

Earlier, a female agent had approached him, asking if he’d like to be patched up, but he’d turned her away. He refused any following attempts at medical attention that followed. He didn’t want them trying to ID him while they stitched him up.

 

So he’d stood vigil, watching the people in the room and listening for anything useful.

 

In doing so, he was finally able to put names to the third party from the casino. The man was T’Challa, the spear wielding woman was Okoye and the last woman was Nakia. They were from the small country of Wakanda and T’Challa was their king.

 

And he was also Black Panther.

 

Tim could tell he wasn’t the only one in the room keeping secrets from the agents.

 

Ross disappeared into the interrogation room, and Tim watched as the Wakandans’ bodies shifted. He came to the realization that they had listening devices and had somehow bugged Ross without his notice.

 

Apparently they heard something they didn’t like because they turned away from the window and started to make their way towards the door. He knew Nakia was out there, so they were likely going to tell her whatever it was that Ross had figured out.

 

Just before they could reach the door, they were intercepted by Ross, who looked absolutely irate. Their hushed conversation drew eyes away from Tim so he took the time to contact Jason.

 

“Where are you?” There was no response for a moment, but the comm crackled to life just as Ross looked back him curiously.

 

“Right above you Babybird, ready for extraction.” Tim sighed in relief.

 

However his reprieve was short-lived when Ross, T’Challa and Okoye turned their attention on him. He stiffened, ready to call Jason down when the wall of the interrogation room blew inwards.

 

A masked man stepped through the rubble, followed by two others who were quick to seize Klaue and drag him away. The man in the mask fired through the window as his companions escaped and the room’s occupants dropped like flies.

 

Tim flung himself forward, pulling an agent down with him as Ross dove for Nakia. She had only just entered the room, clearly coming to warn them about the threat from outside when they were attacked.

 

T’Challa dove out the hole in the wall, suddenly suited up, in pursuit of the shooter. Ross was down, several agents and Nakia surrounding him.

 

From what Tim could see, he’d been shot in the back. It looked bad, and if he didn’t get medical help soon, it was likely he’d die.

 

He could see Nakia’s guilty look from where he was crouched across the room. Ross had taken that bullet for her. Brave man, but from what Tim had seen at the casino, Nakia probably would have been just fine.

 

T’Challa and Okoye came hurtling back through the wreckage to Nakia’s side. They all spoke softly and worriedly, inspecting the severity of the wound. Tim was half tempted to offer his input, and he was about to head over to them, when a new presence stepped through the rubble.

 

Jason’s large shadow instantly put everyone on edge, and within seconds the vigilantes were caught in a stand off with T’Challa and Okoye as Nakia hovered protectively over Ross.

 

“A friend of yours?” Okoye hissed, moving towards Tim. Her spear was nowhere to be seen but he could tell she wouldn’t need it. Slowly, he laid down his staff and retracted it, rising again with hands raised peaceably to make eye contact with Jason.

 

“Hood, lay down your guns. They’re not a threat.” It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the Wakandans stiffened and Jason only raised his weapons higher.

 

"You sure about that? Those claws look pretty threatening to me Babybird." Jason was snarling and Tim prayed that he could bring the man down from whatever rage was building up.

 

“To me, Hood they’re not a threat to me. Yes they’re strong and yes they’re armed but that doesn’t mean shoot them. For fuck’s sake you're like a walking armory and you're worried about some _claws_?” Jason still hesitated, T’Challa inching closer and closer, before he laid his weapons down with a huff. He crossed his arms indignantly and seemingly turned his attention away from T’Challa.

 

Tim knew better. He knew the second the king got too close, Jason would start swinging.

 

“Christ Red, I thought you were more careful than this. CIA headquarters? Seriously? You're like a walking computer and you still managed to get caught?” Tim could practically see Jason laughing at him from behind the helmet.

 

The smaller vigilante huffed but took the dig for what it was. At least the anger was fading from Jason's stance, saving them from a full-blown brawl.

 

Before Tim could quip back, a quiet voice rang out into the room.

 

“I know you.” All heads whipped to a short woman huddled in the corner behind the shattered computer screens. She was the same agent who had offered Tim help.

 

“You two, you’re from Gotham right? The Red Hood and…Red Robin? It’s hard to tell without the suit but you seemed familiar.”

 

This woman was a Godsend.

 

When Tim nodded an affirmative, she stood up straighter and dusted herself off.

 

“They’re good guys your majesty. They mean no harm.” She shot a wary glance at Jason, who just shrugged. “Mostly, they mostly mean no harm.” Jason barked out a harsh laugh that made the agent flinch and Tim rolled his eyes.

 

However the agent’s words had the desired affect. The Wakandans relaxed and Tim was able to pick up his staff and join Jason by the hole leading outside.

 

“I apologize for any undue stressed we caused. And any unnecessary theatrics.” He bowed in T’Challa’s direction, viciously elbowing Jason until he followed suit.

 

“Yeah, sorry or whatever but I need to take my partner here home so if you’ll excuse us.”

 

“Wait, wai-” Suddenly the ground was gone and Tim scrabbled for purchase. The taller vigilante had him in a princess carry and his legs dangled uselessly inches above the ground. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and the man bent to collect Tim’s dropped weapon.

 

“Put me down asshole! I’m not some woman you saved from a mugger, I can walk on my own.” He wiggled, trying to get free but one jab from Jason in the general vicinity of his ribs and he went still.

 

“Uh huh. Not in those shoes you’re not.” Tim just grumbled as Jason carried him away, peeking over his shoulder at the last second to wave at the Wakandans.

 

“It was nice meeting you! I hope Agent Ross is okay! Good luck!”

 

He felt the pull of a grappling hook and then they were in the air and Jason was laughing again.

 

A real laugh, fullbodied and freeing and it made Tim smile.

 

“You’re ridiculous Babybird, you know that?” Tim punched him as he set him down in the plane’s passenger seat.

 

Jason feigned hurt, but he was given away by the irksome smirk pulling at his lips that his removed hood could no longer hide.

 

Tim replied as the plane pulled into the sky, heading west back to Gotham.

 

“If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t hang around as much now would you? Besides, you like it.” He closed his eyes and leaned back, finally letting exhaustion take over. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Jason’s thoughtful hum.

 

“Mm, maybe I do.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is T'Challa's P.O.V!!! Also the formatting these last two chapters got weird so I had to go back and fix it, sorry if it messed anyone up!


End file.
